


Memories of Three O'Clock

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ’s waiting for Rick to come home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Three O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> AJ’s about four in this story, which makes Rick nine. Just a little something I came up with to amuse my sister while we were talking in a chat.

AJ picked up Mr. Bear by one of his legs and swung him around the room. Rick said he was being a baby, carrying around a stuffed animal but he didn't care. Mr. Bear was his favorite toy, even more favorite than his red toy truck. Besides Rick had his toy soldiers. And when Rick was at school and he was lonely, Mr. Bear played with him. And he wasn't lonely anymore.

Rick was at school for a long time during the day. But Mom said that when the big hand was sticking straight up and the little one was sticking to the side Rick would be home

And he was.

AJ loved it when Rick came home from school. It was boring without him. When Rick came home they would play outside, getting muddy and grassy, laughing until his tummy hurt and he was hot and sweaty

Then he and Rick would come inside for a snack of chocolate chip cookies and milk. Rick didn't like the milk but he sure did like the cookies. He'd even pretend to try and take AJ's. Mostly he was teasing. Usually AJ finished first and Rick would share his last cookie with him. That's why he thought Rick was the best brother ever.

Besides at night, when it was dark and he was scared, Rick would let him climb into bed with him. And he didn't even tease him about it. Well, not much. Rick always held him tight then, whispering in his ear that he wouldn't let nobody hurt him. That he would beat up the boogieman or the monsters under the bed.

Of course, AJ believed him ‘cause Rick wouldn't lie about that. And Dad said they had to take care of each other and Rick always did. Or at least tried really hard.

AJ tried taking care of Rick too, but sometimes he made things not so good. Like one day he wanted to do Rick's homework for him ‘cause Rick didn't like homework. So he had got his crayon and did his brother’s su’traction for him. Boy, was he mad. Rick said he'd ruined it and that he was gonna get in trouble.

He hated it when Rick yelled at him and he was just trying to help. And he felt so bad when Rick was angry with him so he started to cry.

But once he started Rick told him to stop and hugged him. Then Rick told him it was all right, that he would tell the teacher that his brother helped him with his homework. Then he said that AJ was really smart to help and that he bet his teacher would think so too.

That made him happy, so he smiled at Rick and said that he would help him with his homework everyday.

Rick told him that it was all right, that his teacher might get upset if he didn't do his own homework everyday.

AJ told him that if he ever needed help that he would.

Rick laughed and told him he would remember that. Then he told AJ that if he'd be lookout he'd get an extra cookie for him from the cookie jar.

AJ laughed back and said ok.

So even if did Rick did tease him about Mr. Bear he was a good brother, nicer that Jerry’s. Jerry lived across the street and his brother was always hitting him and shoving him down on the ground for no reason. AJ was lucky to have a brother like Rick.

The sound of the front door opening made AJ drop Mr. Bear on the floor and listen.

“Mom, I’m home,” Rick yelled from the living room.

AJ raced down the stairs and across the room, jumping at Rick before he could put down his books. “Rick!”

Rick grabbed him and tickled him until he fell on the floor, giggling. “Hey, kid, did ya miss me?”

He nodded. “Can we play outside?”

“I gotta do my homework first.”

AJ jumped to his feet. “I can help!!”

“Uh yeah, you can color and I’ll do my work.” Rick looked around. “But first, how about you and me getting some cookies?”

AJ smiled. “Can we get two cookies each?”

Rick put his arm around him. “Sure can, nothing’s too good for my little brother.”

“I’m glad you’re home, Rick. Can I go with you to school tomorrow?”

“Maybe, AJ, maybe.”

“I miss you, Rick. It’s no fun without you.” He snuggled against his brother and thought of cookies.


End file.
